Many types of objects need to be supported by chucks. These objects include, for example, diced wafers, non-diced wafers, masks, and the like.
A typical prior art chuck is manufactured by a highly complex manufacturing process and includes many components. It usually has a very flat upper surface that supports an object.
Diced wafers are supported by a very thin tape. These tapes tend to stick to the flat upper surface of the chuck. This problem does not occur in non-diced wafers.
Electrostatic chucks are fitted to support conductive objects and are not suited to support objects made of non-conductive materials.
It is expected that the materials out of which wafers and other objects are made will rapidly change. It is further expected to re-use the same components for inspecting or measuring different objects.
There is a need to provide efficient chucks and efficient methods for supporting an object.